galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shibolena
Shibolena appeared in 1997 TV series called Denji Sentai Megaranger. Shibolena (シボレナ Shiborena) is a robotic female general of Javious. She second in command to Dr. Hinelar on the Grand Nejiros. She often came up with plans for conquering and preferred devious plans over brute force. Shibolena was created by Dr. Hinelar in the image of Shizuka Samejima, a daughter of the doctor who died during a early botched experiment. Shibolena first appeared inside Nejicrasher with Hinelar and Bibidebi and escaped back to GrandNejiro after setting a time bomb to destroy the Galaxy Mega, though the plan failed. She then was assigned to cast a Nejire spell to summon many Nejire Beasts. She officially met the Megarangers during the Chameleon Nejire scheme but she teleported away. She then transported Bibidebi to enlarge Ebi Nejire in a plan to destroy the Galaxy Mega, but failed again. Afterward, she didn't appear for some time until the Rose Nejire's Demon Therapy plan, posing as a nun. Shibolena tried to transform every child into a Little Rose Nejire. Among the children targeted was Ruri, the new friend of Chisato, who could only think about the birthday cake given to her by Chisato. She then transformed into Chisato and tricked Ruri into drinking the rose potion and used her power to trap Chisato within rose vines. MegaYellow attacked Shibolena and while they were dueling, she revealed Rose Nejire would most likely to destroy her friend; as long as the rose on Shibolena rapier is not destroyed, Rose Nejire can regenerate as much as she wanted. She proved herself to be a formidable foe and managed to stop all of MegaYellow's attack until she used the Blade Arm to defeat her, thus, destroy the rose on her rapier. Destroying the rose allowed the rest of the MegaRangers to finally defeat Rose Nejire. Shibolena attempted to reveal MegaYellow's true identity but is fooled by MegaBlue's hologram, thinking that both were a different person. Hacking through human's network, Shibolena was able to get information about an "Ultimate Lifeform". Know that the necessity microchip was it Mayuko Saotome, the late creator's fiance's hand, she disguise herself and attempt to steal it directly but failed thanks to Kenta's intervention. She later once again disguised herself as the late Professor Tanaka himself, posing as a hologram, in order to take the microchip and succeeded. She used it to give life to an Ultimate Lifeform. The creature proofs to be a formidable for and overwhelm Megaranger. With help from Mayuko, they attacked its weak point (feelers) and able to defeat it after it enlarged. After Guirail appearance, thanks to Emperor Javious's command, Shibolena cooperated with him in many of his plans.She tried to help him brainwash children with Scorpion Nejire, as well as take control of Delta Mega with Centipede Nejire. Shibolena was later tasked, along with Yugande, to deliver Nejire Crystal to Antlion Nejire, but due to unforeseen circumstances she has to fight against MegaYellow once again. This time she proved to be more powerful than the Megrangers. She was later transported away after the Mebius Ring on Antlion Nejire's staff is destroyed and the Nejire Doors disappeared. After witnessing that Guirail purposely used Yugande as a shield, from Super Galaxy Mega's attack, Shibolena become fueled with rage and attempt to kill him, which would place him under her control. Hinelar, not wanting Shibolena to dirty her hands, tricked Guirail by giving him Nejire Capsule which allow him to gain much more power, but at cost of his sanity. She is later seen mocking Guirail, along with Bibidebi, since it was Guirail who said that they should use any means to defeat Megaranger. Using the remains of Mad Guirail, Dr. Hinelar was able to create a new type of powerful monster, called Psycho Nejilar. He also repaired Yugande, creating his third form, which pleased Shibolena. During the battle with the Carrangers, Shibolena was sent by Hinelar to aid Helmedor to control the minds of the Carrangers, which she achieved with her magical kiss. She later used this move on Helmedor himself, when he refused to cooperate and commanded Bibidebi to enlarge both he and Crab Nejilar when they were defeated. She participated in the plan to overthrow Javious, along with Yugande and Bibidebi. When NejiRed rebelled and attacked Yugande, Shibolena moved to protect Hinelar, only to be defeated by NejiRed's laser attack. She was unharmed, due to Yugande's protection and Dr. Hinelar's removal of NejiRed's free will. After Javious' destruction, Shibolena, along with Yugande, was sent out to capture people in Hinelar City. as well as brainwash them, afterwards. However, thanks to the Nejiranger spirits, the plan was ruined and they were forced to escape, which lead to Hinelar City's destruction. She and Hinelar managed to see the Megarangers transform, from civilian form, before being forced to escape and fix Hinelar. After the fall of Hinelar City, Shibolena was able to discover the Megarangers' identities, thanks to the previous scheme, and sent Hell Nijilar to expose them. Hell Nejilar success in his mission and exposes them as planned. She and Yugande later teleported themselves in front of Professor Kubota, to kill him for mocking Hinelar, but are defeated, along with Hell Nejilar, by the Megarangers, with help from Mega Silver. The next day, she is shown tracking Mega Winger's route(Yusaku is searching for Grand Nejiro) to find the base of INET, but the mecha disappeared from her sight. Despite worrying about Hinelar's actions, she chose to carry out the plan with Yugande. She disguised herself as a human and infiltrated Maroboshi High;the former Digital Club Room. However, she was discovered by Teacher Kurokawa and silenced him, but not before discovered the location of INET's base, the moon. She revealed the location to Yugande who responded by bring out the Nejire Reactor, a powerful device that empowered the user, while also having a dangerous side effect. Shibolena refused to let Yugande use it, but eventually changed her mind after listening to Yugande's constant pleas. After being wounded by MegaRed's drill saber, She managed to return to Grand Nejiro, in order to inform Dr. Hinelar of the destruction of both the Moonbase and Yugande. Her body, gravely damaged, started smoking and she realized she would not survive. Her final words are to Hinelar, which were "Goodbye father", before she exploded right before his eyes. She has younger sister named Hizumina to fight Megaranger to avenge her older sister. Shibolena's default attire is that of blue thigh-long dress covered with "bathroom tile" pattern. She also wear blue blouse with two different shoulder pieces with different design, one gold and one blue, subtlety refers to her title as "the Blue Angel" as heard in her character song, "The Blue Devil's Smile". Her shoes are boot-like low heel and have similar pattern like her dress. Shibolena wear a blue helmet that was fashioned like her hair and has antennae extend from her left side. Her accessories are a pair crystal earrings and two bracelets. Powers and Abilities As a Dr. Hinelar's masterpiece, Shibolena was blessed with many powerful abilities. She can use a powerful electric shock to summon a tornado or control roses (with the help of Rose Nezire's power). With her mere gaze, she can set what she wish on flame in second. She can also create illusions to trap her enemies and fight with a rapier with twisted edges which can also fire laser and electric attack. While her fighting ability is incredible, she prefers to use tactics to manipulate her opponents instead. One of this is an ability to alter her appearance as she wishes, which she often used in her scheme to disguise as various people. Like other villains, she can teleport at will and can summon Kunekune Army whenever she desires. Later, during Carranger vs Megaranger, she uses an ability to charm her enemies with her magical kiss whose effect is so powerful that the Megaranger are forced to use their most powerful attack to cancel out the effect. She uses this same ability later, on Helmedor, in order to make him a loyal slave. See Also * Astronema * Hizumina Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Electric Creatures Category:Flora Category:Characters Portrayed by Asami Jo Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Super Sentai Universe